What if?
by AnnaNiteroi
Summary: Depois da reconstrução de Hogwarts, as aulas voltaram normalmente e foi dado aos alunos que, por algum motivo perderam o ultimo ano, a chance de cursa-lo novamente. Grande parte das crianças se é que posso chamar pessoas de 18 anos de crianças não voltaram para Hogwarts, afinal quem iria querer estudar por mais um ano? Acho que posso responder a esta pergunta: meus pais, mas...
1. Prólogo

**Sinopse completa: **

Depois da reconstrução de Hogwarts, as aulas voltaram normalmente e foi dado aos alunos que, por algum motivo perderam o ultimo ano, a chance de cursa-lo novamente. Grande parte das crianças se é que posso chamar pessoas de 18 anos de crianças não voltaram para Hogwarts, afinal quem iria querer estudar por mais um ano?  
Acho que posso responder a esta pergunta: meus pais, mas vou atiçar um pouco a curiosidade de vocês, e dizer quem eles são apenas mais para frente. Vou adiantar apenas que antes eles se odiavam, mas aprenderam a conviver por causa da monitoria, e mais tarde se apaixonaram. Difícil?  
Irei aproveitar esses dias para mais uma coisa: juntar meus pais novamente. Eu não morrerei até ouvi-los dizer que se amam.

If today was your last Day/ Se hoje fosse seu último dia  
And tomorrow was too late/ E amanhã fosse tarde demais

**Observações: **

*Short-fic Dramione para o I Concurso de Short Harry Potter, postada no Nyah! Fanfictions  
*Apesar de ser uma Dramione, a fic não é muito focada neste casal...  
*Songfic da musica If Today Was Your Last Day, Nickelback

**Prólogo:**

Depois de anos de luta e muitas perdas, a guerra havia finalmente acabado. Depois de tanto sofrimento Harry Potter havia matado Lord Voldemort, e agora a paz reinava no mundo.

Os meses que seguiram ao fim da guerra com certeza foram os mais difíceis. O novo ministro da magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, ordenou a 'caça' aos ex-Comensais da Morte que haviam fugido depois da guerra, e por um longo período eles foram julgados e suas penas variaram do beijo do dementador a serviços comunitários. Neste tempo, Hogwarts foi reconstruída. Apesar de Minerva McGonagall fazer o possível para manter a escola exatamente como a original, era impossível impedir que novos detalhes surgissem. Era como se todas as aventuras vividas ali estivessem grudadas nas paredes e como se as muitas mortes que ocorreram ali estivessem marcadas em todos que pisavam na escola.

Agora eu já estou me desviando do que é importante narrar. Vamos lá Mia, concentração. Onde eu estava mesmo? A sim! Hogwarts.

Depois da reconstrução da escola, as aulas voltaram normalmente e foi dado aos alunos que, por algum motivo perderam o ultimo ano, a chance de cursa-lo novamente. Grande parte das crianças – se é que posso chamar pessoas de 18 anos de crianças – não voltaram para Hogwarts, afinal quem iria querer estudar por mais um ano?

Acho que posso responder a esta pergunta: meus pais, mas vou atiçar um pouco a curiosidade de vocês, e dizer quem eles são apenas mais para frente. Vou adiantar apenas que antes eles se odiavam, mas aprenderam a conviver por causa da monitoria, e mais tarde se apaixonaram. Difícil?

O que mais vocês gostariam de saber? Talvez sobre o que aconteceu com o trio de ouro e outros participantes da guerra? Bem, assim que os julgamentos terminaram, Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley fizeram uma prova para serem aurores, e por ironia do destino – notem o sarcasmo – eles foram imediatamente aceitos e passaram a trabalhar no Ministério da magia. Hermione Granger formou-se como medibruxa depois de uma longa discussão com ela mesma por causa de sua duvida de seguir profissão com medibruxaria ou no Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas, hoje ela trabalha no Hospital St. Mungus. Neville Longbottom se formou em herbologia e mais tarde foi para Hogwarts trabalhar como professor. Draco Malfoy tornou-se diretor das empresas Malfoy assim que seu pai foi sentenciado a 59 anos de prisão em Azkaban. Luna Lovegood assumiu a diretoria do O Pasquim no lugar de seu pai, trazendo uma grande concorrência para o Profeta Diário. Gina Weasley e Cho Chang começaram a jogar quadribol pelas Harpias de Holyhead apesar de nenhuma das duas gostar da outra. Padma e Parvati Patil são jornalistas no Profeta Diário, ocupando o lugar da odiosa Rita Skeeter.

Ok, eu já estou me desviando do principal de novo.

Cinco ou seis anos depois do fim, todos os heróis da guerra estavam casados ou prestes a se casar. Talvez nem todos estavam juntos por amor, já que a sociedade sempre exerceu uma grande influencia em todos, mas isso é outra história. Neville casou-se com Hannah Abbott, Harry com Gina, Luna com Rolf Scamander, Ron com Hermione, Draco com Astoria Greengrass.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando do que isso importa, certo? Talvez não signifique nada a vocês, mas é desse rolo de pessoas e famílias que eu nasci. Fruto de um amor que ninguém sabe que existe e que todos julgam ser impossível, mas que não é tão impossível, pois se fosse eu não estaria aqui. Será que o poder de dedução de vocês é tão bom a ponto de já terem descoberto quem são meus pais, ou eu só os confundi ainda mais com essa pequena introdução? Bem, para as mentes menos privilegiadas aqui vai uma ultima dica: o sobrenome da minha mãe é Granger, e do meu pai Malfoy. Ajudou?


	2. Chapter 1 - Prazer, Mia Granger Malfoy

**OBS.: **Os trechos escritos em negrito são em 3ª pessoa!

**Prazer, Mia Granger Malfoy**

Prazer, eu sou Mia Granger Malfoy, e eu provavelmente estou dando um nó na sua cabeça. Eu sei que antes eu disse que Hermione casou-se com Ron e que Draco casou-se com Astória, então fiquem a vontade para dizer que eu sou fruto de uma traição, porque é isso mesmo o que aconteceu.

Como uma boa Malfoy, vamos começar falando da pessoa mais importante do universo, ou seja, eu.

Nasci em 26 de junho de 2003 e tenho atualmente 17 aninhos de idade. Dona de cabelos loiros platinados como os do meu pai, lisos e que chegam até metade das minhas costas. Meus olhos são castanhos como os de minha mãe e eu tenho a pele clara, mas não tão clara a ponto de não poder sair no sol, afinal essa é minha atividade favorita. Tenho um corpo, modéstia a parte, perfeito e que causa inveja em todas as garotas e desejo nos garotos. Eu estou no meu ultimo ano em Beauxbatons, e desde pequena morei com meus avós trouxas, mas mamãe e papai sempre que podem vão me visitar. Eu sou uma das meninas mais inteligentes de toda a escola, o que prova que as pessoas podem sim serem bonitas, loiras e inteligentes. Tenho um namorado lindo, perfeito e que me ama muito, Jean Lacroix. Resumindo minha vida é perfeita.

Pronto Mia, você já sonhou bastante, volte a realidade.

My best friend gave me the best advice/ _Meu melhor amigo me deu o melhor conselho_

He said each day's a gift and not a given right/ _Ele disse: cada dia é um presente, e não um direito adquirido,_

Leave no stone unturned/ _Não deixe pedra sobre pedra_

Leave your fears behind/ _Deixe seus medos pra trás_

And try to take the path less travelled by/_E tente ir pelo caminho menos viajado_

That first step you take is the longest stride/ _O primeiro passo que você dá é o mais longo deles._

Tudo o que eu disse é verdade, tudo menos a parte da minha vida ser perfeita. Como começar a explicar o drama? Meus pais.

Draco e Hermione se conheceram no primeiro dia deles em Hogwarts, e desde aquele dia se odiaram – isso é o que ambos dizem, para mim esse ódio sempre foi apenas amor reprimido. Teve toda aquela história sobre Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort que vocês devem saber de cor e salteado. Então depois da guerra meus pais voltaram à escola para cursarem o ultimo ano. Minerva os nominou monitores chefes, eles tiveram que dividir um salão comunal e passar a conviver. Os dois fizeram uma trégua, passaram a se conhecer melhor, viraram amigos e antes que qualquer um percebesse, eles já se amavam e estavam namorando escondido. Clichê, eu sei, mas enfim. Estava tudo as mil maravilhas, mas como parece que ninguém pode ser feliz para sempre, o ano acabou e eles se formaram. Claro que isso não mudou quase nada entre os dois, já que eles continuaram a se encontrar as escondidas. Alguns meses depois Narcisa, minha querida vovó, decidiu que estava na hora de Draco se casar e apresentou-lhe a Astória Greegrass, não houve protesto que tirasse essa ideia da cabeça da Sra. Malfoy, então no ano seguinte era anunciado a casamento de Draco e Astória. Esse pequeno detalhe não interferiu em nada no relacionamento de Draco e Hermione, e eles continuaram a se encontrar. Por causa da pressão que a mídia fez, Hermione casou-se com Ron. Não que eles não se amassem, porque sim, os dois se amam, mas se amam como irmãos. Eles concordaram em um casamento de aparências, mas só os dois sabiam disso, afinal, ambos os corações já tinham dono.

Segundo drama em que eu vivo: Quase ninguém sabe que eu existo. Deixem-me explicar melhor. Minha mãe estava casada com um homem que não era meu pai. Meu pai estava casado com uma mulher que não era minha mãe. Ninguém na face da Terra sabia que os dois, Draco e Hermione, eram amantes. Algumas vezes eles se encontravam em algum lugar da Londres trouxa, conversavam e _matavam as saudades_, se é que vocês me entendem. Em um desses encontros, de algum modo que eu, uma pessoa muito pura e inocente, não faço ideia, Hermione ficou grávida. Foi nesse momento que começaram os problemas. Eles não sabiam o que fazer comigo, e em algum momento em que os dois estavam de cabeça quente, meu pai insinuou que eu não devia nascer. Trágico. Naquele mesmo momento, minha mãe fez a única coisa que lhe veio à cabeça. Ela aparatou na casa dos seus pais e contou tudo o que havia acontecido. Meus avós apesar de ficarem inicialmente decepcionados com a atitude de minha mãe, se ofereceram para me criar. Obvio que mamãe aceitou. Mais tarde ela contou a Draco a decisão que tinha tomado e ele concordou, com a condição de que pudesse me visitar quando quisesse e de eu ter o seu nome. As coisas se resolveram, mas desde aquele dia meus pais nunca mais tiveram uma conversa decente. Conclusão, apenas meus avós, minha mãe e meu pai sabem verdadeiramente quem eu sou. Em Beauxbatons eu sou apenas Mia Granger, e a única pessoa de fora que sabe a verdade sobre mim é Jean.

Antes de eu ir para Beauxbatons eu sentia muito não poder estar com meus pais, principalmente quando, dois anos depois do meu nascimento, meus pais tiveram seus segundos filhos. Rose Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy. Eu nunca tive ciúmes deles, mas sempre quis conhecer meus irmãos. A pior parte foi que com o nascimento deles, as visitas que meus pais faziam a mim passaram a diminuir, e diminuíram ainda mais quando eu tinha quatro anos e Hugo Weasley nasceu. Eu me sentia sozinha, e esse sentimento continuou até eu completar 11 anos e receber uma carta para estudar em Beauxbatons, o que eu aceitei imediatamente sem pedir opinião de ninguém. Lá eu fiz vários amigos, e com 13 anos me apaixonei pela primeira vez. Foi engraçado ver papai querendo matar o Jean quando ele me pediu em namoro, mas Hermione controlou meu pai e o impediu de fazer algo grave com meu namorado.

E agora vamos ao meu terceiro e ultimo drama particular: quatro meses atrás eu e Jean estávamos nadando em um lago que tem em Beauxbatons, quando do nada eu perdi todos os sentidos e quase me afoguei. Imediatamente Jean me levou para a enfermaria, e no segundo seguinte eu estava sendo transferida para Clinique Dautancourt, um hospital bruxo Frances. O médico disse que eu tenho câncer no cérebro. Apesar de ser uma doença trouxa, pode acontecer mesmo que raramente em bruxos. Meus avós foram avisados, e uma enfermeira foi buscar a Sra. Granger e eu pedi para que ninguém falasse para meus pais sobre isso. Fizeram uma cirurgia e conseguiram tirar o tumor, mas o médico deixou claro que teria uma grande probabilidade do tumor voltar.

E voltou. Mas dessa vez mais forte. É por esse motivo que eu estou aqui, em pleno feriado de fim de ano, internada no St. Mungus. Jean está ao meu lado, mas não permiti que meus avós me vissem no estado que eu estou. Completamente acabada. O corpo perfeito agora é magro demais, os cabelos lisos e sedosos estão secos e quebradiços, mas o que mais me dói é saber que há pessoas que vão sofrer quando eu morrer, porque eu sei que isso vai acontecer. Apesar de ter passado por outra cirurgia, dessa vez o médico me deu seis meses de vida. Pelo que eu entendi, o tumor tomará conta do meu cérebro aos poucos, e conforme isso acontece eu vou perder o controle de mim mesma, até tudo parar.

Não sei se eu duro seis meses, então decidi ao menos tentar realizar meu maior sonho: Ser escritora. É por isso que estou escrevendo isso. Eu disse que poderia não fazer sentido a vocês o que eu escrevo, mas para mim é a única forma de realizar ao menos um sonho antes de morrer.

**Mia fechou o caderno em que escrevia e o colocou na mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da maca. Jean percebendo a movimentação sentou-se ao lado da garota que tanto amava, mas que estava sofrendo mais do que devia ser permitido a alguém tão bom.**

**– Descanse um pouco – ele disse carinhosamente.**

**– Fica comigo – ela pede com a voz fraca, mas carregada de emoções.**

**Ele não responde, apenas deita ao seu lado puxando a menina para mais perto de si e passa a acariciar seus cabelos, parando por um instante quando sente que lagrimas caiam em seu ombro.**

**– Não chore pequena. Eu te juro que estarei sempre do seu lado, e logo seus pais estarão aqui também.**

–

–

–

**Não muito longe dali, uma grande família se reunia para o almoço de domingo que sempre acontecia quando as crianças estavam de férias. Haviam aproximadamente 25 pessoas sentadas àquela mesa no jardim e sua grande maioria dispunha de cabelos ruivos. Todos comiam e falavam ao mesmo tempo, o que para um mero observador poderia ser interpretado como uma mesa de loucos.**

**Tem poucas coisas capazes de fazer com que todas aquelas pessoas parem de comer e de falar e uma delas aconteceu naquele exato momento, quando um homem aparatou junto ao filho a alguns metros de onde a mesa estava, no limite da propriedade.**

**– O que vocês estão fazendo aqui Malfoy 's? – praticamente todos disseram ao mesmo tempo.**

**– Desculpem, mas meu assunto não é com vocês Weasley 's. – disse o mais velho antes de fazer um sinal para que o filho permanecesse onde estava, e sem esperar ser convidado, entrou na propriedade sem temer as varinhas que estavam apontadas para si. Ele parou a alguns metros - Nós temos um problema Hermione.**

**Todos ficaram chocados, afinal quando poderiam imaginar Draco Malfoy falando cordialmente com Hermione Weasley? Hermione fez menção de se levantar, mas foi impedida pelo marido que segurou fortemente em seu pulso.**

**– Fale o que quer Malfoy, e vá embora em seguida – disse Ronald grossamente.**

**É claro que Draco preferiria falar em particular com a mulher que nunca deixou de amar, mas a vontade de chagar ao hospital o mais rápido possível fez com que ele concordasse com o ruivo.**

**– Acabei de receber uma carta do St. Mungus. Mia está internada.**

**Nenhuma das pessoas presentes pareceu entender o que aquilo queria dizer, e ficaram ainda mais confusos quando Hermione puxou o braço que estava sendo preso por Ronald e levantou com lagrimas nos olhos.**

**– O... O que aconteceu? – ela gaguejou.**

**– Não tenho certeza, você é a médica aqui. A carta apenas falava de um tumor no cérebro ou algo assim – Draco que já estava apreensivo ficou ainda mais quando aquela mulher, que para ele sempre foi tão forte, passou a chorar assustando a todos os presentes.**

**Hermione correu para dentro da casa e saiu com uma bolsa, mas parou quando lembrou que Draco não estava sozinho. Ele percebeu o olhar dela para seu filho e disse simplesmente – Chega de segredos.**

**Ela acenou. Já havia passado da hora de todos saberem a verdade.**

**– Rose e Hugo levantem, estamos saindo.**

**– Mãe! Eu estou comendo – disse Hugo indignado enquanto Rose corria para dentro da casa pegar o casaco.**

**– Você come mais depois. Venha.**

**– Você não vai sair com a doninha Hermione, e muito menos levar meus filhos juntos – Ronald esbravejou e foi para cima da esposa, sendo impedido de chegar a ela por Draco que havia entrado na frente de Hermione.**

**– Não pense em encostar nela Wesel. – disse Draco surpreendendo ainda mais a todos. Ele apertou carinhosamente o ombro de Hermione e disse alto o suficiente para que todos os presentes ouvissem – Vamos logo, por favor. Ver você chorando só me deixou mais preocupado.**

**Sem dizer mais nada Draco e Hermione foram para onde Scorpius, Rose e Hugo esperavam e aparataram diretamente para o hospital.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Planos

**Nota da Autora:**

**Desculpem a demora! Semana corrida! Acho que vocês entendem.**

**Capitulo narrado completamente pela Mia.**

**XOXO**

**Planos**

Acordei, mas continuei com os olhos fechados apenas sentindo o coração de Jean batendo. Eu sempre amei a sensação de estar em seus braços, isso me trazia paz e segurança. Quando finalmente abri os olhos, deparei-me com ele sorrindo para mim, mas seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Eu sabia que ele estava sofrendo por me ver assim, eu tinha até tentado terminar com ele quando descobri que iria morrer, mas ele falou que ficaria ao meu lado até o fim.

Ficamos nos encarando e sorrindo até que alguém abriu a porta desviando nossa atenção. No segundo seguinte eu fui esmagada pelos braços da minha mãe que tinha o rosto marcado pelas lagrimas.

– Meu amor, como você está? O que aconteceu? Por que você não nos disse antes? – Ela só fazia tantas perguntas quando estava nervosa, e nesse momento eu podia ver o desespero em seus olhos. Vi meu pai puxando a mamãe de cima de mim antes de dar um beijo na minha testa e mandar Jean parar de agarrar a princesinha dele, palavras do próprio Draco.

– Alguém pode explicar o que está acontecendo?

Apenas quando ouvi essas palavras percebi que não estávamos sozinhos. Encostado a porta estava um garoto idêntico ao meu pai, ao lado dele uma ruiva, e sentado em uma das poltronas um ruivo.

– Hugo, Rose e Scorpius. – eu disse.

– Nós nos conhecemos? – perguntou Rose.

– Não pessoalmente, mas já ouvi muito sobre vocês três.

Eles me olharam interrogativamente e eu devolvi o olhar aos meus pais. Pedi para que Jean me ajudasse a sentar. A pior coisa que existe é você não ter forças nem para sentar sozinha e ter que depender sempre de alguém. Meus pais sentaram nas poltronas ao lado de Hugo, e Rose e Scorpius continuaram perto da porta, detalhe: eles estavam de mãos dadas. Posso estar debilitada ou o que for, mas que esses dois têm alguma coisa, eu sei que têm.

– Eu sei que vocês não estão entendendo nada, mas nós vamos explicar. – disse mamãe com calma. – Estes são Mia, e o namorado dela Jean – apenas dei um sorriso em sinal de cumprimento e Jean acenou com a cabeça. – Vou ser direta, a Mia é irmã de vocês.

– Mais direta impossível mãe. E esclarecendo, eu sou irmã de vocês três.

– Ta bom. Cadê a câmera escondida? Isso só pode ser uma daquelas pegadinhas trouxas sem graça. É impossível Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger terem uma filha. – disse Hugo com descrença.

– Ela está falando a verdade – disse meu pai. – Eu e sua mãe... Nós ficamos juntos por um tempo... E bem... Não foi planejado, mas a Mia acabou nascendo.

– Já que vocês vão contar a verdade, porque não contam toda ela de uma vez? Pai em primeiro lugar não diga que meu nascimento não foi planejado. Apesar de ser verdade, é capaz de a mamãe sair torturando você por todo o hospital, e eu sinceramente gostaria que vocês não brigassem agora. E depois, já está na hora dos dois pararem de falar como se eu tivesse surgido de uma única noite de sexo selvagem, pois eu bem sei que vocês dois se amam. Agora fiquem a vontade para contar aos meus irmãos tudo que aconteceu entre vocês do mesmo modo que vocês contaram a mim.

Foi exatamente isso que eles fizeram. Nós cinco passamos às duas horas seguintes ouvindo Draco e Hermione narrarem tudo que aconteceu entre eles, enquanto tentavam – em vão, pois eles não convenceram ninguém. – deixar claro que o que eles sentiam um pelo outro era nada mais nada menos que uma mera atração física.

Quando eles terminaram a história, pediram para eu contar o que tinha acontecido comigo e foi o que fiz. Contei desde o desmaio no lago até hoje. Assim que acabei um silêncio incômodo instalou-se no quarto, até Hugo dizer "Eu preciso comer." Mamãe disse que o levaria a lanchonete do hospital e depois iria falar com o meu médico. Meu pai os acompanhou. Jean perguntou se eu queria ficar sozinha com meus irmãos, mas eu não deixei que ele saísse do meu lado. Um plano estava se formando em minha cabeça, e eu precisaria da ajuda dele.

– Eles sabem que vocês estão juntos? – perguntei a Rose e Scorpius antes que eles dissessem alguma coisa.

– Nós? Juntos? Não. – perguntou Rose, mas era obvio que ela estava mentindo.

– Não adianta mentir Rose. Enquanto meus pais estavam contando como eles se envolveram, vocês estavam de mãos dadas. Para quem finge se odiar tanto, esse é um gesto meio contraditório.

– Você está certa. – disse Scorpius – Faz um tempo que nós começamos a namorar, mas resolvemos manter isso em segredo, afinal quem aprovaria um romance entre um Malfoy e uma Weasley?

– Só não é mais estranho que um Malfoy e uma Granger, certo? – disse fazendo com que eles rissem. – Eu estava pensando em uma coisa, mas preciso da ajuda de vocês. Rose, como é o relacionamento da mamãe com Ronald? Seja sincera, por favor.

– Eu passo a maior parte do tempo em Hogwarts, mas quando estou em casa meu pai esta sempre trabalhando ou na casa do Tio Harry. Na verdade é desse jeito desde que o Hugo nasceu. Eu raramente vejo meus pais juntos.

– Você acha que eles se amam?

– Não. Com toda certeza. Meu pai ama o trabalho dele e quadribol, mas não minha mãe.

– E você Scorpius?

– Se meus pais se amam? Nunca. Você sabe que o casamento deles foi arranjado e minha mãe só engravidou para que meu pai não largasse dela. Nem sei se posso chamar Astória de mãe. Ela passa mais tempo gastando o dinheiro do meu pai do que preocupada comigo.

– Eu tive uma ideia meio maluca. Até que ponto vocês são contra juntar nossos pais?

– Eu não sou contra, mas duvido que você consiga isso. – disse Hugo entrando.

– Você estava ouvindo atrás da porta Guinho? – perguntou Rose brava.

– O papai vai te matar quando descobrir que você está namorando o filhote de doninha.

Então Rose passou a bater no Hugo e xinga-lo. Não pude deixar de sorrir. Era disso que eu sentia falta. Ter meus irmãos por perto e poder brigar com eles com a certeza de que no minuto seguinte estaria tudo bem de novo.

– O que você tinha pensado Mia? – Perguntou Scorpius sem ligar para a briga dos dois.

– Você percebeu que eles, quer dizer, nossos pais ainda se amam, ou eu estou enxergando de mais?

– Tenho certeza que eles se amam. Meu pai nunca defendeu Astória como ele fez com Hermione mais cedo quando estávamos na Toca.

– Bem, se as duas crianças puderem prestar atenção – disse fazendo com que Rose e Hugo ficassem quietos. – Jean, será que seus pais emprestariam a casa na praia?

– A que nós fomos nas ultimas férias? Provavelmente.

– Pelo que o médico disse, eu tenho seis meses. Eu pensei em pedir aos nossos pais para que fossemos em uma viagem de família para que eu pudesse aproveitar um tempo com vocês. Duvido que eles neguem. A casa dos Lacroix tem três quartos, pela divisão justa ficaria meninas em um, meninos no outro e adultos no terceiro. Depois nós improvisamos o resto.

– Você acha que vai dar certo? – pediu Rose ainda em duvida.

– Desculpe a sinceridade, mas o problema dos nossos pais é o mesmo do de vocês dois. Vocês têm medo de assumir que amam alguém, apenas por causa do sobrenome da pessoa. Todos vocês deixam de ser quem realmente são apenas porque estão mais preocupados com o que os outros vão pensar do que no coração. Vocês, principalmente a Rose e o Hugo, cresceram praticamente em um Reality Show, fazendo o que a mídia espera que vocês façam. Mesmo que inconscientemente vocês vivem a sombra dos seus pais, ou vão me dizer que a Rose não é a mais inteligente da família, que o Hugo não é o palhaço da turma e o Scorpius o garoto popular por quem todas as meninas são platonicamente apaixonadas? Uma coisa eu agradeço por ter crescido sem que ninguém soubesse quem eu sou. Eu tive privacidade para ser eu mesma e errar quantas vezes quisesse enquanto crescia. Sabem por que eu conheço tanto vocês? Eu recebia o Profeta Diário em casa, e não passava uma semana sem que tivesse uma matéria sobre "Os herdeiros dos heróis". Eu tenho uma pasta em casa que contem toda a vida de vocês, coisas que vocês provavelmente nem lembram. E quando vocês têm a oportunidade de mudar o preconceito das pessoas assumindo o relacionamento de vocês, o que os dois fazem? Escondem-se. Diga Hugo, você gosta de alguém?

– Sim – e depois de uma pequena hesitação continuou – Eu gosto da Lily, minha prima.

– Ela sabe disso?

– Não.

– Por quê?

– Porque ela é minha prima, e ninguém aceitaria isso – ele disse baixinho, mas esse exemplo fez com que os três entendessem o que eu queria dizer.

– Você está certa Mia. Eu e Scorpius temos que assumir o que sentimos, e faremos com que nossos pais façam o mesmo.

– Vou enviar uma carta aos meus pais pedindo para vocês usarem a casa. – disse Jean, mas eu o impedi.

– Nós não. Eu não vou sem você. Você prometeu que estaria comigo até o fim.

– E estarei. Vou mandar a carta pedindo para _nós_ usarmos a casa.

Sorri. Talvez eu conseguisse realizar dois sonhos antes de morrer. Escrever este livro com minhas memórias e ter a chance de ouvir meus pais dizendo que se amam. Acho que não é tão impossível.

If today was your last day/ _Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

And tomorrow was too late/ _E amanhã fosse tarde demais_

Could you say goodbye to yesterday?/ _Você poderia dizer adeus para o ontem?_

Would you live each moment like your last?/ _Você viveria cada momento como se fosse o seu último?_

Leave old pictures in the past?/ _Deixaria velhas fotos no passado?_

Donate every dime you had?/ _Doaria cada centavo que você tivesse?_

If today was your last day/ _Se hoje fosse seu último dia_


	4. Chapter 3 - Verdades

**Nota da autora: O que está em negrito é em terceira pessoa, com letra normal a Mia.**

**Verdades**

**Depois de um longo tempo conversando com o médico de Mia, Draco e Hermione voltavam para o quarto onde seus filhos estavam. Ambos estavam desolados. Não existia nenhuma magia capaz de curar câncer, então a única saída seria um tratamento trouxa: quimioterapia. Isso não salvaria Mia, talvez apenas proporcionasse a ela mais alguns meses de vida, mas há consequências e Hermione sabia que em muitos casos o paciente morre por não aguentar o tratamento.**

**Pouco antes de chagarem ao quarto, Hermione trava no lugar e Draco para ao seu lado querendo saber o que aconteceu.**

– **Hermione?**

**Como resposta ela se joga em seus braços, não aguentando mais manter a pose séria.**

– **Eu não quero que ela morra Draco. Eu a quero do meu lado. Eu quero que ela cresça feliz e tenha sua família e seus filhos. A nossa Mia não pode morrer.**

– **Calma Mione. – foi a única coisa que ele pode dizer. Draco também estava acabado com a notícia que sua filha logo morreria. Ele a levou até um sofá que tinha lá perto sem a soltar por nenhum segundo. – Eu também não quero que minha princesa morra e eu não pararei de lutar pela vida dela enquanto seu coração bater, mas agora nós temos que ser fortes.**

– **Você está certo. – disse ela quando conseguiu se controlar.**

**Ainda sem saírem dos braços do outro, eles voltaram a caminhar até o quarto. Ah! Como eles sentiam falta de ficarem assim, juntos. Como as coisas haviam mudado. Em Hogwarts eram "os nossos sonhos, a nossa vida, o nosso futuro" e assim por diante, mas agora a única coisa que eles podiam chamar de 'nosso' era Mia, e eles estavam prestes a perdê-la. Que eles nunca deixaram de se amar, não há duvida, mas todo o orgulho que eles tinham não permitia que os dois esquecessem e perdoassem o pequeno desentendimento de anos atrás.**

**Draco impediu a mulher de entrar no quarto e disse:**

– **Sem brigas. Pela Mia.**

–**Sim.**

**Ao abrirem a porta depararam-se com seus filhos rindo e se divertindo. Todos pareciam estar verdadeiramente felizes, e essa visão fez com que os dois adultos sorrissem.**

– **Até que enfim vocês voltaram! – disse Rose.**

– **Nós estávamos falando com o médico. Desculpem por interrompermos a diversão de vocês, mas temos um assunto sério para resolver.**

– **Tudo bem. – disse Mia. Ela parecia estar conformada com a situação.**

– **O médico disse que apesar de não existir nenhum tratamento bruxo para câncer, você pode tentar o tratamento trouxa, apesar de não termos certeza de quais são as chances de recuperação. Cabe a você decidir o que quer fazer. – disse Draco tentando manter a calma.**

– **Eu já sabia disso pai, e eu não quero passar por todo o processo de quimioterapia. A única coisa que eu quero e ficar ao lado de vocês.**

– **O que você quiser filha. – diz Hermione. – Já que você não quer tentar o tratamento, você está de alta.**

**Ela assentiu e então exibiu um sorriso.**

– **Mãe, pai, será que nós podemos ir viajar? Sabe,ao menos uma vez na vida eu queria passar um tempo com a minha família.**

**Os dois adultos se entreolharam. Era o mínimo que ela podia pedir.**

– **O que você tem em mente princesa?**

– **Os pais do Jean tem uma casa perto de Porto-Vecchio, na França. É um lugar meio isolado, fica a alguns quilômetros da vila bruxa que tem lá, mas é lindo.**

– **Você pode falar com seus pais garoto?**

– **Sim Sr. Malfoy. Enviarei uma carta a eles.**

–

–

–

A primeira parte do plano havia sido fácil. Meus pais concordaram com a viagem. Meu pai pediu que Narcisa e Astória fossem até a Toca, que era para onde nós íamos agora, em um carro que papai tinha alugado já que eu não poderia aparatar ou usar pó de flu. Como Draco e Hermione haviam dito, estava na hora das mascaras caírem e da verdade ser dita.

**Os Weasley 's que já estavam confusos desde a aparição de Draco e Scorpius Malfoy durante seu precioso almoço de domingo, ficaram ainda mais surpresos quando receberam um patrono de Hermione dizendo que Narcisa e Astória Malfoy estavam se dirigindo para a Toca, e que em breve ela voltaria com as crianças.**

**Molly Weasley recebeu as convidadas como a boa educação manda. Nenhuma das duas sabia o que faziam naquela casa, apenas estavam lá, pois Draco pediu. Estavam todos em silêncio na sala magicamente ampliada, por isso não foi difícil ouvirem o barulho do carro trouxa que se aproximava. Lily Potter foi a única a se levantar e correr para fora da casa. Ela estava preocupada com os primos, principalmente com Hugo.**

**A família que saiu do carro era para qualquer um, uma típica família feliz. Todos riam de alguma piada que havia sido contada, e nem mesmo a visão da menina debilitada que era amparada pelo namorado podia estragar a felicidade que emanava dos sete.**

**Hugo que estava distraído quase caiu quando sua prima mais nova se jogou em seus braços.**

– **Esta tudo bem Guinho? Eu fiquei tão preocupada quando você e a Rose saíram com a tia Hermione. O que aconteceu? Quem são eles? – perguntou a menina tão rápido que o primo mal pode entender.**

– **Calma Lily, está tudo bem. Vamos entrar. Minha mãe e Draco vão explicar o que aconteceu.**

**E assim eles fizeram. Os Weasley 's e os Malfoy 's apenas permaneciam em silêncio enquanto Draco e Hermione se revezavam para contar mais uma vez a história deles e de Mia. Todos os Weasley 's e Potter's podiam estar em silêncio, mas em seu interior estavam indignados com Hermione pela traição.**

**Um Ronald completamente vermelho de raiva levantou ao final do relato, mas antes que esse pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Hermione falou com calma.**

– **Não me venha com ataque de ciúmes Ronald. Já que estamos sendo sinceros, vamos fazer isso completamente. Nós dois sabemos que este sempre foi um casamento de aparências, e que as melhores coisas que aconteceram nele foram Rose e Hugo. O amor que sinto por você é o mesmo que sinto por Harry: amor de irmão; e você sempre soube disso. Não me venha falar de traição, – ela continuou quando ele fez menção de falar algo – porque eu sempre soube que você sempre se encontra com Parvati depois do trabalho.**

**Com essa ultima afirmação, Ronald voltou a sentar sem ousar dizer alguma coisa. Era verdade que ele se encontrava sempre que podia com Parvati. Depois de anos descobriu que a amava, mas nunca teve coragem de dizer a Hermione.**

**Against the grain should be a way of life**/ Ajudar os outros deveria ser um modo de vida

**What's worth the price is always worth the fight**/ O que vale o preço sempre se vale brigar

**Every second counts 'cause**/ Cada segundo conta porque

**There's no second try**/ Não há segunda tentativa

**So live like you're never livin twice**/ Então viva, porque você nunca viverá duasvezes

**Don't take the free ride in your own life**/ Não pegue o caminho fácil por toda a sua vida

Admito, eu sempre gostei de um barraco. Enquanto meus pais discutiam com seus respectivos conjugues, eu me segurava para não explodir em risos.

Ronald trair minha mãe com Parvati me pegou de surpresa, mas como minha mãe não se importava – mais um sinal de que ela ainda ama meu pai – eu não fiquei muito brava com ele.

Outra coisa que me fez prender o riso foi quando Astória disse: "Draco, nem pense que nós vamos nos separar, eu não sei viver sem você." E minha avó Narcisa respondeu "Não sabe viver sem meu filho ou sem o dinheiro dele?" Na verdade eu fui a única educada o suficiente para não rir, pois todos, todos mesmo riram.

Depois de quase a tarde toda ouvindo os mais velhos discutirem, minha mãe e Ron decidiram que iriam se separar. Ambos concordavam que aquele casamento nunca devia ter acontecido, e Ronald já queria há algum tempo assumir seu amor por Parvati a todo o mundo.

Quando meu querido paizinho tentou tocar no assunto de separação com Astória, ela disse "Você não acha mesmo que eu vou aceitar isso só para você poder correr para os braços da sangue-ruim, acha?" É o que eu acho, e espero que seja isso que aconteça. Mais um pouco de discussões para cá, gritos para lá e meu pai prometendo uma gorda pensão para Astória, resultou na separação dos dois.

As coisas estavam sendo mais fáceis do que eu imaginava. A parte que eu achei que seria mais difícil, fazer meus pais desistirem de seus respectivos casamentos, acabou acontecendo sem que eu precisasse mover um único palitinho. Agora só falta os pais de Jean deixarem nós usarmos a casa. Tenho certeza que Draco e Hermione não resistirão a si mesmos.

**Já era tarde quando cada um foi para sua respectiva casa. No fim, todos haviam aceitado o fato de uma Granger e um Malfoy juntos. Talvez se essa conversa tivesse acontecido mais cedo hoje esses dois não teriam tantos problemas, mas o passado não pode ser mudado.**

**Aquela família estranha, composta por loiros e ruivos passou a noite na Toca, sendo muito bem cuidados por Molly, que nem por um instante deixou de considerar Hermione como uma filha. Não havia duvidas que a matriarca estava contente, afinal, ela sempre soube que seu filho não era verdadeiramente feliz com a esposa. Intuição de mãe nunca falha.**

**Na manha seguinte, enquanto o café da manha era servido, uma coruja completamente negra entrou na casa deixando uma carta para a única pessoa de cabelos negro presente.**

– **A casa está à disposição pelo tempo que vocês quiserem – disse Jean quando terminou de ler a carta de seus pais.**

Logo depois do café da manha mamãe mandou uma carta para a diretora de Hogwarts que também é sua amiga, avisando que Rose, Hugo e Scorpius não iriam para a escola no mês seguinte. Depois fomos até a casa da minha mãe enquanto meu pai e Scorpius foram para sua casa. Cada um fez sua mala e depois nos encontramos na casa dos Granger. Eu arrumei minha mala com a ajuda de Rose e despedi-me de meus avós.

Como eu não podia usar dos meios de transportes bruxos, pegamos um trêm que nos levaria até Marseille, no sul da França e depois um Ferry que é tipo um barco que nos transportou junto com o carro que meu pai alugou. O Ferry nos deixou em um dos portos de Porto-Vecchio, e de lá seguimos de carro por mais uma hora até a casa dos Lacroix.

A viagem estava só começando, e como ficaríamos um mês neste paraíso, muita coisa iria acontecer.


	5. Chapter 4 - Últimos dias

**Nota da autora: Lembrando... o que está em negrito é em terceira pessoa!**

* * *

**No último capitulo...**

_A viagem estava só começando, e como ficaríamos um mês neste paraíso, muita coisa iria acontecer..._

* * *

**Últimos dias**

Aqueles definitivamente estavam sendo os melhores dias da minha vida. Faz 13 dias que estamos em Porto-Vecchio. Nesse tempo eu tornei-me uma grande amiga dos meus irmãos. Rose e Scorpius ainda não disseram aos nossos pais que estão juntos, mas me prometeram que vão fazer isso assim que eles -Draco e Hermione - se acertarem.

Agora nós estamos na praia que fica em frente à casa. Eu estou deitada na areia aproveitando o sol enquanto escrevo. Jean está ao meu lado. Ele nunca sai de perto de mim, e eu o entendo. Rose, Scorpius e Hugo estão fazendo bagunça no mar, e meus pais saíram para fazer uma caminhada.

O dia que chegamos foi divertido. Eu e Rose falamos que ficaríamos em um quarto e que Hugo e Scorpius e Jean no outro. Nossos pais concordaram, mas quando viram a casa e perceberam que teriam que dividir o outro quarto começaram a brigar. Eu com minha cara de anjinho disse: "Vocês vão mesmo brigar? Qual é o problema de ficarem no mesmo quarto? Tenho certeza que vocês já fizeram muito mais do que apenas dormir na mesma cama. E se vocês se odeiam tanto, não vai ter problema." Eles acabaram concordando, afinal não tinha nada que podia ser feito.

Com o passar dos dias as pequenas brigas que os dois tinham o tempo todo por motivo nenhum foram diminuindo, e agora eles convivem normalmente. Eu não contei a ninguém, mas sei por que as brigas pararam. Uma noite eu acordei de madrugada morrendo de sede e fui à cozinha. Quando estava voltando para o quarto, ouvi os dois conversando. Eu juro que não queria ficar espionando, mas não pude continuar a andar quando ouvi meu pai dizendo "Eu nunca deixei de te amar." Em seguida ele a beijou. Eu fiquei tão feliz que queria gritar, mas não podia atrapalhar o momento deles, então apenas voltei ao meu quarto em silêncio e dormi novamente. Na manha seguinte eles já não brigavam mais, mas também não deixavam transparecer que tinham reatado.

**Draco segurava a mão de Hermione enquanto eles andavam pela praia. Ele não havia se arrependido por ter admitido que a amava dois dias atrás, mas sabia que ela nunca o perdoaria completamente por ter sugerido que ela abortasse. 17 anos se passaram, e ele se culpava todo dia por ter sugerido isso, ele sabia que estava errado e nunca quis que ela aceitasse, mas talvez ela quisesse isso. Eles eram novos ainda e estavam nervosos. Ambos disseram coisas que hoje se arrependem.**

**Hermione estava em cima do muro. Ela não sabia se perdoava Draco. Apesar de ele ter explicado que nunca quis que ela realmente abordasse, ela ainda tinha suas duvidas. Ela apenas não podia negar que mentiu a si mesma por 17 anos dizendo que havia se esquecido dele. O beijo que trocaram há dois dias apenas serviu para provar isso.**

**Era um sentimento recíproco. No instante em que seus lábios se encontraram tudo que eles sentiam um pelo outro há anos atrás voltou como uma bomba prestes a explodir. O turbilhão de emoções que os atingiu naquele instante fez com que fosse impossível para eles parar com apenas um beijo. O beijo evoluiu para algo mais físico, as mãos passeavam pelo corpo do outro matando a saudade daquele contato. Eles não pensavam, apenas agiam. Os dois corpos entraram em uma dança, entrelaçando-se como se fossem apenas um, e depois de tanto tempo sonhando com este momento, eles se amaram mais uma vez.**

**Hermione sentou em uma das muitas grandes pedras espalhadas pela praia. Draco sentou-se ao seu lado e ela encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. Eles haviam cansado de negar que não se amavam, cansado de negar que precisavam de contato com o outro.**

**- Eu quero estar ao seu lado – disse Hermione respondendo a pergunta que ele fez um tempo atrás. – Eu quero esquecer o que aconteceu há 17 anos e começar novamente.**

**Ele sorriu. Essas eram as palavras que ele mais queria ouvir desde que pediu que ela o desculpasse e voltasse para ele.**

**- Mas – ela continuou fazendo com que ele ficasse sério. Depois desses 'mas' sempre vinha algo ruim. – eu não sei se posso fazer isso. Fez apenas duas semanas que eu me separei de Ron, e apesar de nunca o ter amado como homem, Rose e Hugo também são seus filhos. Não sei como eles reagiriam se eu começasse outro relacionamento em tão pouco tempo.**

**- Por favor, Mione. Uma única vez na vida não pense em seus filhos. Eu também estou preocupado com o que Scorpius vai pensar, mas o mais importante do que o que ele vai achar, é estar ao seu lado. Não vamos nos esconder, isso não deu certo da primeira vez e não dará certo agora. E Mia com certeza iria amar saber que nós estamos bem e juntos.**

**- Você tem razão. – ela responde antes de beija-lo.**

Eu já não podia conter minha felicidade. Eles estavam juntos! Eu sabia que fazê-los conviver faria com que eles abrissem os olhos para o amor. Era o décimo sexto dia da nossa viagem quando Draco e Hermione chamaram a nós cinco para uma conversa séria. Eles estavam parecendo dois adolescentes que acabaram de aprontar de tão nervosos que estavam. Os dois finalmente admitiram que se amam e que tentariam começar novamente. Todos nós ficamos felizes, o plano havia dado certo. Agora eu poderia morrer em paz.

Falando em morrer, a cada dia que passa eu me sinto mais fraca. Às vezes eu me esqueço de algumas coisas ou não consigo fazer algo que antes era básico, como pentear o cabelo. Jean está me ajudando, mas eu implorei para ele não contar a ninguém. Eu sei que se meus pais ficarem sabendo eles vão querer voltar para Londres, e eu quero aproveitar meus últimos momentos em paz. Sei que uma hora eles vão perceber meu estado, mas enquanto puder esconder, eles não saberão de nada.

**28 dias se passaram desde que os sete chegaram a Porto-Vecchio. Todos aproveitavam ao máximo os últimos três dias que teriam naquele pedacinho do paraíso.**

**O sol já havia se posto, mas eles continuavam na praia. Draco acendeu uma fogueira e estavam sentados todos em volta desta. Eles conversavam tranquilamente enquanto marshmallows esquentavam no fogo. Horas mais tarde decidiram voltar para casa, por causa do frio. Mia estava mais a frente conversando com Jean, o que tornou possível para que todos os outros vissem o exato momento em que a garota caiu, apenas não chegando a areia por Jean que a segurou. Draco correu até a filha encontrando-a com lagrimas nos olhos.**

**- O que aconteceu princesa?**

**Ela apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente e pediu ao namorado que a levasse para a casa. Draco os seguiu de perto, e Hermione vinha mais atrás acompanhada por Rose, Hugo e Scorpius. Já na casa, Jean coloca Mia no sofá. O rosto dela está marcado pelas lágrimas, nem tanto lágrimas de dor, mas sim por saber o que aquilo significava.**

**- Mia querida, o que aconteceu? O que você está sentindo? – perguntou Hermione preocupada.**

**- Eu não consigo mexer as pernas. – Mia disse tão baixo que todos tiveram dificuldade para ouvir.**

**Hermione começou a chorar com a filha. O tumor devia ter chego à parte do cérebro que controla os movimentos, agora era questão de tempo até a jovem perder o controle de todos os movimentos, não só os da perna.**

**- Eu pensei que fosse começar devagar – disse Hugo chamando a atenção de todos e fazendo com que Mia chorasse ainda mais. Vendo o desespero da namorada, Jean explicou:**

**- Faz uns dias que Mia começou a piorar. Ela me fez prometer que não falaria a vocês, ela queria aproveitar essas férias ao máximo.**

_**If today was your last day/**__Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

_**And tomorrow was too late/**__E amanhã fosse tarde demais_

_**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?/**__Você poderia dizer adeus para o ontem?_

_**Would you live each moment like your last?/**__Você viveria cada momento como se fosse o seu último?_

_**Leave old pictures in the past?/**__Deixaria velhas fotos no passado?_

_**Donate every dime you had?/**__Doaria cada centavo que você tivesse?_

_**Would you call those friends you've never seen?/**__Ligaria pra todos aqueles amigos que você nunca vê?_

_**Reminisce old memories?/**__Lembrar-se-ia de velhas memórias?_

_**Would you forgive your enemies?/**__Perdoaria seus inimigos?_

_**Would you find that one your dreaming of?/**__Você encontraria aquele com que você está sonhando?_

_**Swear up and down to God above/**__Jurando de pés juntos ao Deus lá de cima_

_**That you'll finally fall in love?/**__Que você vai finalmente se apaixonar?_

_**If today was your last day/**__Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

A pior coisa era ver que eles estavam sofrendo por mim. Era exatamente por isso que eu impedi que meus avós contassem aos meus pais da primeira vez que eu fiz a cirurgia. Ver seus olhos vermelhos e escorrendo lágrimas por minha causa era a pior sensação que eu podia ter.

Quando eu perdi o controle sobre minhas pernas, a viagem acabou. Imediatamente nós voltamos para Londres e mais uma vez eu fui internada no St. Mungus, e agora só sairia daqui para ser enterrada.

Eu tinha que tomar remédios para não sentir dor o tempo todo. Era como se estivessem queimando meu cérebro. Eu começava a gritar, não conseguia me controlar, e só parava quando o médico me fazia beber a poção do sono sem sonhos.

Mais um mês se passou enquanto eu estava internada. Meus irmãos voltaram para Hogwarts depois de eu insistir muito. Meus pais e Jean ficavam ao meu lado sempre, e eu passei há aproveitar o pouco tempo que ficava sozinha para escrever. Há dois dias eu não consigo mais mexer os braços e mãos, por isso estou usando uma pena de repetição rápida. Não é tão confortável como segurar a pena, molha-la no tinteiro e desenhar as letras, mas é o que restou.

Essa doença trouxe ao menos uma coisa boa: a união dos meus pais. Foi apenas por causa da minha doença que eles voltaram a conviver, espero que a partir de agora eles não se esqueçam da importância do amor.


	6. Chapter 5 - Morte

**Nota da autora: Em primeiro lugar, desculpem a demora... Esse é o último, agora só falta o epilogo!**

**Lembrando mais uma vez, o que estiver em negrito é em terceira pessoa!**

* * *

**No último capitulo: **

Essa doença trouxe ao menos uma coisa boa: a união dos meus pais. Foi apenas por causa da minha doença que eles voltaram a conviver, espero que a partir de agora eles não se esqueçam da importância do amor.

* * *

_**Morte**_

_**If today was your last day/**__Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

_**Would you make it up by mending a broken heart/**__Você deixaria sua marca finalizando um coração partido_

_**You know it's never too late/**__Você sabe que nunca é tarde demais_

_**To shoot for the stars/**__Para pedir para as estrelas_

_**Regardless of who you are/**__Esquecendo quem você é._

_**So do whatever it takes/**__Fazer o que for preciso_

_**'Cause you can't rewind/**__Porque você não pode rebobinar_

_**A moment in this life/**__Um momento nessa vida_

_**Let nothing stand in your way/**__Não deixe nada atrapalhar o seu caminho_

_**Cause the hands of time are never on your side/**__Pois as mãos do tempo nunca estão do seu lado_

Cada vez que eu fechava os olhos, meu maior medo era não abri-los novamente. Eu não imaginava que quando chegasse a hora eu estaria tão em paz. Passaram-se mais três meses que estou internada, e a cada dia eu, meus pais e Jean morríamos um pouco. Agora eu sei que da próxima vez que eu fechar os olhos, não os abrirei novamente. A única coisa que posso controlar é minha voz, apesar desta estar fraca e rouca. Eu não posso mais me mexer, e até para respirar eu preciso de ajuda de maquinas. Eu praticamente posso contar as batidas do meu coração, que são lentas e altas, como se ele se esforçasse para continuar batendo.

Se alguém um dia ler isso, saiba que eu só cheguei até aqui por causa do apoio e do amor que recebi daqueles que amo: Meus avós Granger, minha mãe Hermione Granger, meu pai Draco Malfoy, meus irmãos Rose e Hugo Granger Weasley e Scorpius Malfoy, e meu namorado Jean Lacroix.

Amo muito vocês, e nunca me esquecerei do que vivemos juntos.

Mia Granger Malfoy, 22 de maio de 2021.

* * *

**Mia morreu no mesmo dia em que escreveu essas palavras.**

**Ela sabia que morreria, e não temeu quando isso aconteceu. Foi uma morte tranquila, ela apenas fechou os olhos para sempre. Era o mínimo que ela merecia. Sua pequena família sofreu mais do que ela esperava, seus irmãos haviam se apegado muito a ela, mesmo em tão pouco tempo, e eles ainda tinham esperanças de que ela se recuperaria.**

**Não era surpresa para mais ninguém encontrar Hermione e Draco juntos no St. Mungus, não depois que as gêmeas Patil escreveram uma matéria de capa gigantesca contando do termino de Hermione com Ronald e de Draco com Astória, da filha que eles tinham e do novo relacionamento que assumiram. Apesar de todo o murmurinho que surgiu quando a matéria foi lançada, todos os deixaram em paz quando O Pasquim fez uma matéria apoiando o relacionamento deles e falando que já estava na hora do mundo esquecer esse preconceito. Agora a matéria que estampava a capa dos dois jornais era sobre a morte de Mia Granger Malfoy.**

**O dia seguinte amanheceu nublado, e logo uma chuva fina, mas barulhenta começou a cair. Era como se o céu também chorasse pela morte de Mia. O céu estava negro apesar de ser aproximadamente uma hora da tarde e o que o diferenciava do horizonte eram os frequentes raios que o cortavam deixando o céu roxo por alguns instantes.**

**Em um campo verde e cercado por arvores, encontrava-se um grande grupo de pessoas, todas vestiam preto dos pés a cabeça e traziam os guarda-chuvas – também pretos – abertos acima da cabeça. Poderia ser a cena de um filme se não fosse pela dor que aquelas pessoas sentiam por estar ali.**

**Parentes, amigos e conhecidos de Mia estavam ali para prestar suas ultimas homenagens. Poucos sabiam sobre a doença, então foram pegos desprevenidos com a notícia da morte daquela garota que foi sempre tão cheia de vida.**

**Na lapide havia as inscrições: "Não existem palavras suficientes para descrever Mia Granger Malfoy." Simples; não romântico e muito menos filosófico. Apenas a verdade, a verdade que Mia sempre prezou acima de tudo.**

**Um padre esteve ali em algum momento, mas depois de dizer o que devia foi embora. Uma a uma as pessoas foram saindo e o lugar teria ficado vazio se não fosse por seis pessoas que ainda precisavam de um tempo com aquela garota que fez tanto por eles.**

**Hugo foi o primeiro a se mexer. Ele foi até a lápide e disse para a irmã: "Eu falei com Lily ontem e por algum milagre de Merlin ela também me ama. Nós começamos a namorar e nas próximas férias contaremos aos nossos pais... Eu pensei que você fosse gostar de saber, já que se não fosse por suas palavras quando nos conhecemos, eu nunca teria coragem de me declarar. Obrigada minha irmã." Depois ele foi até a casa dos Potter 's onde haviam combinado de se encontrar.**

**Mais um tempo passou até que outro movimento fosse feito, desta vez por Jean que era o único dos presentes que não tinha lagrimas nos olhos, e sim um sorriso nos lábios, pois ele sabia que era isso que sua pequena iria querer: quem ela ama feliz. Ele andou até onde Rose e Scorpius estavam abraçados.**

**- Rose, eu gostaria de pedir um favor.**

**- Diga Jean – falou a garota depois de enxugar as lagrimas que não pararam de cair por um segundo.**

**Ele estendeu uma pasta grossa onde era possível ver vários pergaminhos. Rose pegou a pasta sem entender.**

**- Mia tinha o sonho de ser escritora. Desde que nos conhecemos ela escreve sobre a vida dela e de Draco e Hermione. Aqui estão os pergaminhos que ela escreveu desde que descobriu sobre o câncer, e a Sra. Granger tem guardado os anteriores. Eu pensei que você podia terminar o trabalho dela.**

**- Claro! – exclamou a ruiva animada em poder realizar um sonho da irmã. – Para onde você vai? – perguntou quando viu que o moreno se afastava.**

**- Por enquanto para a França. Quem sabe para onde o vento me levará amanha? Nós nos encontraremos novamente, um dia. – ele mal terminou de falar e já aparatou.**

**O tempo passava e a chuva engrossava, mas nada diminuía a vontade daqueles dois casais de ficar ali. Apenas quando estava tão escuro que era impossível ver a mais de um metro de distancia foi que Draco e Hermione aproximaram-se de seus filhos.**

**- Vamos, está tarde – disse Hermione carinhosamente.**

**- Espere mãe. – pediu Rose meio incerta.**

**- Nós queremos contar uma coisa, e gostaríamos de fazer isso na presença da Mia. – completou Scorpius.**

**- O que aconteceu? Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Draco começando a se preocupar. Ele nunca tinha visto o filho tão sério como agora.**

**- Na verdade não podíamos estar melhor. – disse Rose com a voz firme, mas completou quase em um sussurro – Nós estamos namorando.**

**Os adultos se entreolharam. Ambos entenderam o que Rose disse, e não podiam estar mais felizes, mas resolveram brincar com os dois.**

**- Eu não entendi direito. Você pode repetir mais alto? – perguntou Hermione segurando o riso.**

**- Eu disse que nós estamos namorando – repetiu Rose com a voz baixa novamente.**

**- Eu acho que ela disse que eles estão brigando, Hermione – falou Draco também segurando o riso. – Na verdade isso não seria nenhuma novidade, já que eu recebo pelo menos uma carta a cada quinze dias, em que Minerva reclama das brigas desses dois.**

**- Você tem razão Draco. Eles devem ter combinado uma trégua por causa da Mia e agora estão avisando que voltarão a brigar. – disse Hermione com uma falsa cara de pensativa.**

**- Imagina quando estivermos todos morando na mesma casa? Acho que daí sim eles não aguentam e se matam. Vamos... – mas o que quer que ele fosse dizer ninguém soube, já que foi interrompido.**

**- Não. Nós dois nos amamos, e estamos namorando. Apenas não dissemos antes, pois tínhamos medo da reação de vocês, mas prometemos a Mia que contaríamos – disse Scorpius sem um pingo de duvida.**

**- Nós sabemos filho, e esperamos que vocês sejam felizes. – disse Draco sincero enquanto abraçava Hermione mais fortemente. Ele estava orgulhoso pelo filho que era tão diferente de si quando tinha aquela idade.**

**- Agora vamos vocês três. Não queremos que ninguém fique resfriado. – riu Hermione.**

**Todos se encontraram na casa de Harry Potter, onde brindaram com uma caneca de chocolate por uma nova vida onde o amor reinaria.**

**If today was your last day/**_Se hoje fosse seu último dia_

**And tomorrow was too late/**_E amanhã fosse tarde demais_

**Could you say goodbye to yesterday?**/_Você poderia dizer adeus para o ontem?_

**Would you live each moment like your last?/**_Você viveria cada momento como se fosse o seu último?_

**Leave old pictures in the past?/**_Deixaria velhas fotos no passado?_

**Donate every dime you had?/**_Doaria cada centavo que você tivesse?_

**Would you call those friends you've never seen?/**_Ligaria pra todos aqueles amigos que você nunca vê?_

**Reminisce old memories?/**_Lembraria-se de velhas memórias?_

**Would you forgive your enemies?/**_Perdoaria seus inimigos?_

**Would you find that one your dreaming of?/**_Você encontraria aquele com que você está sonhando?_

**Swear up and down to God above/**_Jurando de pés juntos ao Deus lá de cima_

**That you'll finally fall in love?/**_Que você vai finalmente se apaixonar?_

**If today was your last day/**_Se hoje fosse seu último dia_


End file.
